


Stray

by jaydick_love



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydick_love/pseuds/jaydick_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stray!Jason runs into a newly freed Talon!Dick who decides to follow him around like a, well, stray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stray

Jason had been shivering in the cold and eating a slice of bread that had been thrown away when an owl dressed man appeared. He had looked down at Jason while he had just sat there in fear, wondering if he was going to die. Then the Talon pulled something out of his belt and threw it at Jason. It could have been anything. A knife. A grenade. But it was a protein bar. Food.

“Eat.” The Talon said.

Jason did not hesitate to. As a growing teen, he was always hungry for food he didn’t have.

The Talon began to walk away into the shadows when Jason hurried up and began following the Talon. The Talon should have eluded Jason, but did not. There was something different about this stray. Something that struck the Talon in the chest with pain. So he let Jason follow him for a little while before disappearing.

For weeks, the Talon would show up on the same day at the same time with food for Jason. Each time, Jason ate all the food. After each meet, Jason would follow the Talon, mimic and learn how to move in the shadows and follow a ghost by observation. He followed the Talon like a stray puppy. The Talon didn’t realize how good Jason was at tracking his movements until one night, the Talon had been in a fight and nearly received a horrible blow when Jason had slithered in and hit the man right on the neck. It had given the Talon the opportunity to take down his opponent. 

After that, the Talon took in Jason. He was his wing. His Little Wing.


End file.
